The Fallen King
by Meggie-chan100
Summary: A mysterious lemur brings news that that the Kingdom of Madagascar has fallen. There are fossas ruthless as ever and deforestation is taking over the lemur's territory. Now, as a commoner, Julien has to find the courage to save his home, that is, if his home wants him. OC. Rated T for possible character death.
1. The New Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Yeah… I'm back! I've been loaded with schoolwork for the past few months and truthfully, I've had a little bit of a personality change. I realize that I am a lot more gothic than ever and that I'm also extremely stressed and a little bit short-tempered. Also, I've been re-reading my stories and wow… they are pretty bad. I'm not sure that I am going to continue the Kam series since it mainly focuses on an OC instead of a main character. My OC Lanaya has had a personality change so I don't believe that I am going to be continuing my Queen of Hearts story. My Amazing World of Gumball story is okay I guess… I might continue it. I'm thinking about doing more of those stories like "Randomness". Once I read the Omen of the Stars series, I am going to write several stories for Warriors. I also have an idea for a Phantom of the Opera/Penguins of Madagascar crossover that I might be doing. I believe that I am going to continue my T and D and my self inserts… I need to at least write them down to get them out of my head. Plus, my friend Zoey really wants to read my Harry Potter self insert so…yeah. I'm not dead, but some of my stories might be. **

Chapter 1: The New Arrival 

_Nobody's POV_

King Julien sighed out of boredom. His royal head dipped back and was supported by the wood frame. All four of the King's appendages dangled of the sides of his throne. Could nothing excite him? His booty lay on his throne instead of shaking the day away. He simply did not have the energy. Even Mort, who was cuddling the royal feet, did not stir him. However, while his body was motionless, Julien's mind was racing.

Julien thought of royal gold and treasure. He thought of love, depression, and kingly all-night dance parties that only he could handle. He imagined himself as a spy, sneaking off to his next adventure. His mind wondered far. It journeyed from the Arctic tundra to the diverse nation of Madagascar… he paused there. What exactly did happen to Madagascar? He left his lizard in charge, but was that enough? _Of course it was! My home can run itself!_ Julien thought.

Meanwhile, the penguins were off to there usual shenanigans: stealing pretzels, messing with Alice, stopping Blowhole, and loading up on more fish then they could handle.

~Zoo Entrance~

"Boys! Operation Fish Fillet is a go!" Skipper ordered. Peeking out of some nearby bushes, he looked through his goggles to see their goal: A massive crate that must have been filled with none other than rich, heavenly fish that was heavily guarded by a delivery man and a grade A delivery truck.

As he spoke, Private jumped of the Zoovenier building and swung a sock over a nearby telephone wire, using it to slide down the thick black cord. As the truck drove by, Private let go of the sock and fell onto the roof of the truck. Quick and silent, he slid down to the back of the vehicle and used a paperclip to undo the lock. Now, he only had to wait for Kowalski and Rico to contribute to their part of the operation.

Kowalski and Rico, both on separate street lamps, stared at Skipper, waiting for the signal. Skipper raised his flipper up and quickly let it fall, telling his boys to execute the plan. Kowalski and Rico jumped of the lamps and into separate windows of the truck. Before the driver had a change to scream "PENGUINS!", Rico knocked him out and Kowalski gained control of the truck.

Private checked the label on the crate. Instead of a picture of a bright blue fish, there was an ink black lemur. He knew that wasn't right. Private walked over to the driver's seat and asked Rico for a walkie-talkie As soon as it was barfed up, Private called Skipper.

"Skippah! I think we may have to abort!"

"Wha…?" Skipper answered, confused. "Private, I came here with a soul purpose to get my flippers on some precious fish…"

"Well, that's just the thing. There are no fish in the crate! I think it might be a new lemur."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! A new lemur? Here? That can't be right… all right, Kowalski?"

Kowalski, who was listening in to the conversation, answered him. "Yes?"

"Find the closest route to the ocean ASAP. We need to get rid of this cargo clean and fast…"

"SKIAPPAH!" Yelled Private, not approving of the apparent murder to the new lemur.

"All right…" Continued Skipper, annoyed with Private's goodie-two-shoes behavior. "Drive it to the lemur habitat."

~Lemur Habitat~

King Julien sighed once more. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it coming. A big, blue truck was coming his way. He straightened up and jumped down from his throne, accidently squishing Mort who was still on his right foot. With a new burst of energy, Julien kicked Mort onto the other side of the habitat besides Maurice, who looked up from his tanning bed to see what his King was ecstatic about.

"Maurice! Look! A gift for me!" Julien shouted, pointing to the truck that was now parking outside the lemur habitat.

Skipper landed beside Julien, making him jump. "Looks like you have a new roommate, Ringtail." After saying that, he took off to help Kowalski, Rico, and Private, unload the crate.

"Ah, yes. A new subject to bow down to the kinglyness that is me." He replied, watching the penguins set down the package in his habitat. "I say we crack this thing open!" Julien ran down to the ground where the crate was laid.

"But wait!" Maurice yelled running up to Julien. "This might be another Clemson!"

Julien thought for a moment. "Ah… for the first time you may be right, Maurice. That is why I am going to let Mort open the box-y thing."

He pushed Mort up to the crate and ran back with Maurice, watching to see who the arrival was. Rico hacked up a crowbar and gave it to Mort, who tried to open the crate with no success. After a while of seeing him struggle, Julien signaled Maurice to help him.

The crate opened and everyone got tense. The penguins got into fighting position, waiting for the subject to come out.

After a few seconds, the new lemur did step out. Maurice's eyes widened in surprise, the penguins released their stance, and Mort let out a small "Hi!"

"So… it's a lady…" Skipper exclaimed out of both shock and interest as he lead the boys into some nearby bushes.

It took Julien a while to recognize her, but after scanning the lemur from head to bushy ringed tail, he let out a scream of excitement. Through his huge smile of welcome, he shouted out "COUSIN!"


	2. Business

**Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 2: Business

The female lemur was dark silver in color; with the similar yellow eyes and ringed tail of Julien. She was noticeably related to the spoiled king, but did not seem excited about it.

Julien ran up to the new lemur with a big welcome hug, calling out, "Hasina! It's so nice to see you again!" However, Hasina apparently didn't show the same amount of sheer joy as her cousin. She struggled to get out of the King's strangling hug, but her struggling was useless. Finally, she slammed down her wooden staff on the royal feet, making Julien jump up with pain and surprise, yelling "NOT THE FEET!" After walking across the habitat to a safe distance, She turned around and started to speak.

"Enough with your fool-hearted greetings, Julien! I come here strictly on business."

Hasina unrolled a scroll. "According to this documentation of King Julien XIII's birth, he was not born in Madagascar, therefore unable to inherit the crown. Since or current King is a de-throned, then the crown will be passed onto it's rightful heir."

It took everyone a while to figure out what Hasina was trying to say, but her words were finally unraveled by Maurice, who began to chuckle. ". We already know Julien wasn't born in Madagascar, but he won the Royal Obstacle course giving him the right to be king."

Hasina looked a little dumbfounded at first, until she finally cleared her throat and continued. "WHO WOULD BE STUPID ENOUGH TO LOOSE IN AN OBSTACLE COURSE TO JULIEN?!" She cried. Maurice was about to answer her question, but Hasina interrupted him. "Sorry… more of a rhetorical question out of shock. What I am more interested in is whether Plan B will work." The dame walked over to Julien and pulled out a different document. "You, your majesty, are being forced to sign this by the rest of the lemur kingdom back in Madagascar. It is a document saying that you will rightfully hand over the kingdom to the next heir."

"Not on my watch, sister!" Skipper and the rest of the penguins jumped out from the bushes, giving Hasina a small freight attack.

"GAH! You know, it's really rude to jump out at a lady like that. But now getting back to the matter, SIGH THE DOCUMENT, JULIEN!"

"I don't know why you're so intent on having '"this guy"' Skipper pointed to Julien, "Leave his throne, but whatever the reason is, it will only cause disaster for us!" Now the rest of the penguins were confused about Skipper's words.

"Uh… Skipper… wouldn't the loss of Julien make our lives better?" Kowalski asked.

"You may see it that way, Kowalski, but what I see is a lemur staying here permanently. I can already hear the weeping and the all-night dance parties… AND THAT WON'T DO! At least with Ringtail being king, we know that he'll have to return to his kingdom someday. That's the only thought that has kept me sane all this time."

Hasina let out a sigh, "I see… too much Julien can make a person loco. I know that very well. After all, I was RAISED with him. But now is the time for talk of Madagascar. I am going to try and sympathize with you Julien, even though it has never worked before."

Hasina took a quick breath and continued, "Madagascar is in grave danger. Without someone to PROPERLY rule it, the lemur kingdom will fall. Several lemurs have been victim to fossa attacks and lack of food. Humans are destroying our home for their own selfish reasons. Lemurs are starting to become an endangered species. We need a ruler, who can secure safety in the lemur race; one who does not value long vacations at his tiny zoo in New York, more than a whole kingdom he was supposed to lead to peace and well being. Apparently the entire lemur kingdom believes that you are not the correct person to endure the fate of the crown. Therefore, the kingdom decrees that you peacefully resign from your position as king and hand the throne to the next person in line."

"And who would that be?" Maurice asked.

"It would originally be my father, but he suffered a tragic death from a fossa attack a few days ago. It would be me to inherit the crown."

King Julien tried to wrap his head around everything his cousin said. "So, you mean that because a lot of lemurs are dying, I'm supposed to hand my precious crown to you?!" He claimed.

"If you care about anyone then yourself, then YES!" Hasina's scream echoed across the zoo, causing most of the zoo to come over to the lemur habitat to see what was up. It was only a few seconds later that the fight had a whole jury to determine the future's fate.

"Care about anyone then myself… HA! I never knew you were able to make the funnies!" Julien laughed at Hasina, oblivious to the fact that she was serious."

"I'm not making any jokes, Julien! We're talking about the life or death of a whole KINGDOM here! THIS is why you were never fit to be king!"

"Well that is… kinda harsh…" Julien mumbled.

There was a moment of silence as the animals waited to see who would speak next. It was Maurice who broke it, finally picking a side. "Just sign the paper Julien." He muttered. All the others gasped in surprise at the thought of Julien's loyal servant turning against him.

"But… but… you're supposed to back me up!" Julien cried in rebellion. Maurice simply sighed.

"When your father was on his deathbed I promised that I would take care of you and make sure you do the right things to help the lemur kingdom. I have a wife and kids that I have ABANDONED by coming here. I am not going to be your yes-man any longer, your majesty." Julien's argument was silenced. All around the habitat, zoo animals yelled and screamed at the fallen king, forcing him to sign the document.

Giving up on hope, Julien walked over to Hasina, pulled out a pen, and wrote his name in the best manor he could. As soon as the ink dried, Hasina rolled up the decree and nodded. "Thank you. It was for the best. I will stay here tonight and leave in the morning."

As she walked away, Julien felt his entire honor walk away with her. Despite his best attempt to stand tall, he couldn't help letting loose a few tears.


	3. Farewells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 3: Farewells

Sinking into the sky, the sun set the ocean ablaze, illuminating the following day's goodbyes. Washed in bright rays of light, Hasina, the penguins, Julian, and his servants got ready for the princess's ever-eager departure.

"I will be sure to tell the citizens of Madagascar of your noble hospitality, Skipper, for taking me here. You penguins are apart of many brave tales and legends in my home – my folk will surely be brought up with joy when I tell them that you still stand in defense of us lemurs. Yu are expecailly brave to take on such an ignorant and annoying task as my cousin, former-king Julien." Hasina smiled wide as she pleaded her thanks to the birds.

"No problem, miss. In fact, I wouldn't mind visiting that beautiful beach again… what would you say if we were to go with you, dame?" Skipper offered.

The rest of the penguins let off a horrible gasp of surprise. "Skippah! You don't really mean we should go back off to Madagascar?" Private questioned.

"I don't see why not, young Private. It's either a beautiful island (and an excellent tan), or weeks of having to listen to Julien wine about his fall in rank. Besides," Skipper added, thinking guiltily of Marlene. "It's not like I have anything here for me anymore."

"You're not doing this because of _her_ are you?" Kowalski asked, questioning Skipper's motives.

"What? NO! I'm just doing a good deed. What do you take me for, a little baby who can't handle rejection? I don't see why everything has to be about her…" Skipper trailed off, lost in the terrible memories of the previous week. Dead silence followed his remark, only to be broken by a clueless Hasina.

"I would be honored if you followed, Sir Skipper. The more forces we have, the quicker a better future may arise."

"I will come too!" Julien shouted from behind, causing Hasina to let loose a small jump of surprise. "I will help defeat these problem-y things and watch as my people bow down to me in humble gratitude."

Maurice was the first to reply. "Julien, I'm sorry to wreck your delusion, but I don't think you coming along is that great of idea."

"Maurice is right," Hasina spoke. "If the kingdom were to see you, there is no doubt that they would waste no time in shredding you into bite-sized pieces." A loud horn echoed in the air. "But in the meantime, it looks like our boat is about to leave. Goodbye, Julien." Hasina turned around and walked away with the penguins treading close on her heels. Although Maurice and Mort followed her, they looked back at Julien, waving a despair-filled farewell.

The group climbed into the nearest porthole of the ship, leaving Julien alone in the dust. Again, despite what may have been the hardest effort he may have put into anything, he was unable to stand tall. Instead, a waterfall started to pour out of his eyes.

However, through all the tears, he began to vision the blurry image of a fruit-filled crate that had yet to be loaded on the ship. Wiping away his sorrows, Julien lept towards his latest scheme.


	4. Stowaway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Chapter 6: Stowaway

"So what is it with you and Julien anyways?" Private asked. "I mean, it looks like you pretty much hate his guts!"

The animals were floating away on a large boat shipping supplies to Madagascar. Sitting under the deck near the shipped materials, they had begun to get to know each other.

"Well," Hasina replied. "Since the day he was born, Julien has always been sort of a selfish crybaby, but you probably already know that. He was the complete opposite of his father, King Julien the ninth. The ninth was a mighty king who had vast concern for his people. His bravery knew no bounds. He was probably the best king in all of lemur history since King Julien the first.

"However, his reign could not have lasted forever. By the time our modern Julien was a young boy, the ninth was cursed with a terrible sickness, which he could not fight. Eventually, he fell, and since Julien was the next in line, he was ultimately crowned king, despite his young age.

"Maurice, being the ninth's best friend had ultimately promised that he would watch over his son, and so he did. As Julien grew up, he started to become wild and rambunctious to the point where he was escaping kingly responsibilities and instead created mandatory parties. Poor Maurice would always try to talk sense to him, but Julien would not listen. He did not care for the people and instead only cared for himself. That is what bites me about him. I love him; after all, he is family. I just wish he had a better head on his shoulders." Hasina finished her long tale. Maurice nodded, knowing she got every fact correct. Mort grabbed his tale. The orphan didn't want to see his king bitten by such sharp words, but he also knew that it was impossible to correct her, for Hasina was absolutely right.

"So that's why Ringtail is messed up!" Skipper exclaimed. "Given power at such a young age… it could drive any man to an idiotic state."

"THAT IS NOT OF THE TRUENESS!" A huge voice echoed throughout the ship.

The others gasped. "That accent!" Skipper yelled in surprise. Maurice sighed, walked over to a nearby crate, and pulled out Julien.

"What are you doing here?" Hasina whispered through closed teeth.

"WELL, I-"

"Keep your voice down! Do you want the humans to find us?" Maurice cut Julien off.

"Well, I want to help out my home too!" Julien declared, his voice now tone lowered to a gentle but mighty whisper.

Hasina walked up and slapped him. "I thought I explained it before. Madagascar does not want you! If the kingdom saw you, it might kill you! You'll be killed!"

"So? They would never do that to me! I am their leader and future savior! Once I save everyone, I will be given my king-ly title."

"Is that the only reason you're here, Ringtail?" Skipper muttered. "To get your title back?" 

"What other reason would I have?"

There was a small moment of silence. "I-I think you should stay on the ship and go back home." Skipper said.

"That would be impossible, Skipper." Kowalski replied. "This ship is on a trip around the world and is stopping in various ports. I could find out when it would stop in New York, but there is only a slight chance that Julien would be able to safely get off at the right stop and travel back home unharmed."

"Ugh… If what the queen says is true, then that means Ringtail is with us for the whole ride. Let's try and make the best of it. Rico! Disguise him."

Rico barfed up a fake moustache, which Skipper glued onto Ringtail's face. "There." Skipper declared. "Now, try to act like you're someone else, kay? Don't screw things up, for once." He looked at Hasina, who nodded in approval. "From now on Ringtail, your name is… Dr. Juan Kirkland. You are a famous world traveler from the mountainous subcontinent of Mon-i-zal-an-do. (Completely made up.) Do NOT break character."

And thus, the adventurers continued on their quest.


End file.
